


Short Stuff

by spider_boi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Love, Meet-Cute, this is my first post here oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_boi/pseuds/spider_boi
Summary: What do you do when you can't reach the handlebar on the train? Hold onto a cute boy, of course.





	Short Stuff

My foot tapped along to the beat of the music rushing through my ears. People around me were either on their phone or talking to someone as we waited for the train to arrive. I shoved my hands into my pockets to warm them up from the chill of the wind.

Eventually, the train arrived but I soon found that it was more crowded than usual. All the poles that I usually held onto were occupied and the only things left were the handlebars up above.  _Which I was too short to grab hold of._

I sighed and stretched my arm up to hold the bar. My feet were a little bit off the ground as I struggled to push myself closer to the bar. _It’s gonna have to do._ I thought. 

The train slowly moved and accelerated the further we went. I held onto the bar with a death grip as the train moved quickly. My body occasionally bumped into the person to my right, someone I didn’t want to look up at due to my growing embarrassment. I mumbled a small apology every time my tiny body would hit his. The train was starting to slow down as we neared the next stop. In preparation, I dug my heels to the ground and prayed that I would stay upright.

_My prayers were not answered._

The train’s momentum threw me into the boy beside me. I gasped and held onto his shoulders. My eyes met his and our faces were so close to each other that I could feel his breath on my lips. His hands were firm on my waist, trying to right me. I felt my both my feet place firmly back on the ground and I awkwardly pushed myself off of him.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” The boy responded. People started filing into the train and I was pushed back into the boy. We stood beside each other in silence until the doors finally closed and the train started to move again. I forced myself to stay balanced but found that it was even harder without something to hold onto. I stumbled into the boy again and he held my arm when I fell. _Goddamn you and your clumsy self._ I cursed myself Mumbling another apology to him, I used all my strength to keep still. “D-do you want to hold me?”

I looked up at the boy and noticed his red cheeks. “What?”

“I mean hold onto me? So that you won’t fall over? Only if you want to of course.” He told me with his voice slightly shaking in nervousness.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah.” I stumbled when the train made a slight swerve. The boy held out his arm and I tentatively looped my own around his. I placed my other hand on top of his forearm. Looking up, I smiled at the boy. The train swerved again and he tensed his arm, pulling me to his side. My cheeks heated up but found that I wasn’t going to fall any time soon now.

“You’re from Midtown right?” I asked him.

“I am.” He nodded.

“I knew it. You looked a little familiar.” I introduced myself to the boy.

“I’m Peter.” He gave me a kind smile that made my heart do flips. “So, do you always fall on people like this?”

“No, I usually hold onto the poles but the train’s really packed today so I had to hold onto the handlebar and we saw how well that turned out.” I giggled and rolled my eyes a bit, my confidence coming back a bit. “But that’s alright, a handsome hero came to save me from embarrassing myself in front of all these people.”

“H-hero? I’m n-not a hero.” I felt his arm tense up under my touch.

“Yes, you are. You probably have a cool superhero suit hidden somewhere.” I joked. Peter started to mumble incoherent things. “Peter, I was joking.”

Peter looked down at me, mouth agape and cheeks red. “Oh yeah, I knew that.” His voice had a nervous tone. 

I smiled and pushed away a curl that fell on his eyes. The train slowed down once more and I noticed that we were at our stop. I pulled a stunned Peter out onto the platform before we missed our stop.

* * *

My fingers tapped furiously as I waited for the train to arrive. I smiled at the screen and noticed the train was nearing. My hair flew in the wind as the train moved past me and slowed down. The doors slowly opened and I walked in and spotted my boyfriend, Peter, standing by a pole and smiling at his phone.

“Whatcha smiling at?”

Peter looked up and smiled at me. “My girlfriend was just being sweet as always.”

“Must be a great girl.” I bit my lip.

“She is.” Peter sent me a smirk and reached for my hand, pulling me to his side. “Good morning, short stuff.” He placed a kiss on top of my forehead.

“Peter, I told you to stop calling me that.” I groaned and pushed my head into his chest. Peter chuckled and pushed me over to the pole and lifted my wrist so that I could wrap my fingers around the cold metal. My face was still smushed against his soft sweater when the train started moving.

“But it’s so fun watching you get annoyed.” Peter brushed back my hair. I lifted my head off his chest and tilted my neck upward to meet his eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute or else I would’ve broken up with you by now.” I playfully glared at him.

“Thank god for my parents’ good genes then.” I saw a flash of sadness pass through his eyes when he mentioned his parents. My hand lifted up and cupped his face. I rubbed my thumb across his cheek and smiled up at him. I pulled him down so that I could place a sweet kiss on his lips. Peter gripped my waist tight as he deepened our kiss.Suddenly I was thrown to the side when the train stopped and Peter caught me. “Falling for me again, sweetheart?”

“As long as you’re there to catch me, Parker.”


End file.
